More Than Meets the Eye
by Empty Lorelai
Summary: “I’m afraid to say there’s more to me than meets the eye.” Lorelai, 15, a vignette, about one’s first time, and about how in a second ones life could be changed in a moment.
1. Default Chapter

More than meets the Eye  
  
"I'm afraid to say there's more to me than meets the eye." Lorelai, a vignette, about one's first time, and about how in a second ones life could be changed in a moment.  
  
A/N: Hey guys!! How are you!! I'd just like to say that this is Lorelai's first time, not when she created Rory.  
  
***  
  
Lorelai strutted into the party as she strutted into everything else. She strutted into almost everything as if she owned the place, and at the end of the night, she usually did.  
  
The surroundings were less than desirable, Tuesday nights were usually filled with parties of dark surroundings. A Tuesday night at a party like the one Lorelai was at usually consisted of pushing ones lover into a corner, and doing dirty things.  
  
Lorelai was always warned of the slut, from TV or movies, she knew what they did, they pushed men into corners and did sneaky things to men they hardly knew. So on that Tuesday night Lorelai held close to Chris, who seemed to also take possession of her.  
  
It was more of a bring your own booze party, and before she had set foot in the crumbling walls of the mousey apartment she knew she would need it. She looked to her escort, then around the room where girls nothing like her stood. She was different; Lorelai had come from a line of cotillion and rich surrounding, the possibility's for a bright future endless. But as she laid eyes on the terribly lit, ugly room Lorelai pondered to herself if the amount of money one had really made ones future.  
  
When she was a young girl Lorelai had always been told by her grandmother, Trix, that money made the world go around, no question. But now she had the urge to rebel against her grandmother's words, she didn't want to be dependent on money, why had money and rank suddenly be one of her only objectives?  
  
Lorelai shook her head and continued to explore the apartment. It was darkly lit, soft romantic music, to lullaby the couples as they explored each others mouth. Lorelai had always wanted to do something slutty to Chris, and as her eyes reached other people doing the same things they grew wider. She had an urge, sure, she and Chris had done many other things, mostly consisting of making out, but she watched several couples move into the bedroom.  
  
When she was 13 Lorelai had learned that the bedroom was never a safe place. One night, as an insomnia stricken adolescent girl, she had wandered down the halls of her home, curious to where they led. As she neared her parents bedroom a thought dawned on her, her parents usually stayed up late, so she could fall asleep soundly in their bed. Instead of opening the creaky door that led to their huge master bedroom, Lorelai went through the marble bathroom, the door was a bit opened, and she heard moans from the bedroom, and suddenly Lorelai darted from the door, what she had seen haunting the little sleep she got. As she finally cried her way to sleep that night, Lorelai promised herself she would never find herself in such a state as her parents were, she would protect herself from the sex.  
  
Chris went on one of the couches and opened his expensive beer, and they shared it quietly drowning their worries in the sweet taste of the alcohol. Chris excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Lorelai alone to her thoughts, out of the corner of her eye she saw others staring at her, how alone she was, they just went back to making out. Lorelai stared in the direction Chris went for a long time; the hallway seemed to be dark, or just... different than most hallways. After what seemed an eternity of waiting Lorelai finally searched for him, worried of where he had gone.  
  
She found him in a spare bedroom, his head in his hands, a look of grief struck upon him. "What's wrong sad boy?" Lorelai said in her soft voice. Chris shook his head and approached Lorelai, looking at her if she was his one goal in life, the sad face in his eyes didn't seem to disappear, after a long sweet kiss. Lorelai looked at him in dismay. "What happened? I thought you were looking forward to this party?" she asked him again, he answered her with a kiss, imprisoning her on the bed. Their lips seemed to move together, as if they were a lost piece to each other's puzzle.  
  
As it heated up Lorelai wandered exactly what she was doing, she was becoming a girl that she had promised herself she wouldn't be, and she found herself in the exact state she promised herself she would never be in. Her eyes opened for a moment, as he threw her belt off, and she considered stopping him; but she realized she would then be putting their relationship in trouble, so she continued, the booze starting to fill her head, her mood starting to lighten.  
  
So, maybe she had ruined her moment, but Lorelai Gilmore was more than meets the eyes; and she was more than anyone could handle.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I know that was a little short, but I worked pretty hard on it so I would appreciate any reviews coming my way, may it be flames, or compliments. 


	2. AN

A/N: Hey guys!!!!! Well, right now this is an authors note only chapter, so listen up:  
  
I want to continue one of my fics, the problem, is I don't know which one. So...here goes, whichever fic (fics include Out of It, Second Chances, and More than Meets the Eye) gets the most reviews by Sunday I will continue.  
  
THIS IS NOT A PLEAD OR A PLOY FOR REVIEWS  
  
I am simply doing this to see which fiction I'd like to continue. 


End file.
